


Men of Stargate

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Calendar, Digital Art, Fanart, Fix-It, M/M, Manip, Models, Photography, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: An AU where Ford wasn't injured by the Wraith and didn't desert. Instead, inspired by his experience videoing the expedition, he develops his photography skills and once they're all cooling their heels with the city back on Earth, he takes a suggestion from Ladies Poker Night to make a 'Men of Stargate' calendar. The calendar's to raise money for orphans in Pegasus left behind by cullings, and Cadman says for sure it'll sell like hotcakes.Featuring excerpts of conversation from the photoshoot sessions.
Relationships: Evan Lorne/Parrish, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	Men of Stargate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts), [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Made for the What_if AU challenge 'modeling', and for the SGA_Saturday challenge "Hammer" (see May for that one). It's a [real calendar as well - in pdf format](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4iv2gcxiog3teo0/Men-of-Stargate-calendar-2021.pdf/file). Feel free to download and print it off. :)  
> Thanks to Melagan for the idea and to Brumeier for running the What_if comm, and cheerleading!

Woolsey: "So my photograph will be smaller than the others?"

Ford: "Well, we gotta fit the title in, Mr. Woolsey. But you get top billing, right on the front!"

Woolsey: "Hmph. I suppose that's some compensation for having to buy a new suit."

Ford: "And very smart it is too, sir!"

* * *

Ford: "Gotta say, you're really rocking that shirt, Colonel!"

Caldwell: "Just get on with it, Ford."

Ford: "Yessir!"

* * *

Parrish: "You don't think the daisies are too much?"

Ford: "No way, doc. You look cute as a button."

Parrish: (sighs) "I was going for flirtatious, but I guess that'll do."

* * *

Lorne: "Ah... is Doc Parrish doing this, too?"

Ford: "Sure is, sir! He'll be on the page right before yours."

Lorne: "Okay, right. It's just, we're... teammates, y'know?"

Ford: "Sure thing, sir! Teammates."

* * *

Ford: "Fishing rod's a nice touch, sir. Now, how about a smile?"

O'Neill: "Don't push it, Ford."

Ford: "Right you are, sir!"

* * *

Zelenka: "Handyman costume is sexy, no?"

Ford: "Oh, for sure, doc. Sexy as hell."

Zelenka: "And if McKay scoffs, I will hit him with hammer."

* * *

McKay: "For god's sake, I look like a damn vampire!"

Ford: "Goth as fuck, doc!"

McKay: "This is your idea, isn't it, Sheppard?"

Sheppard: "Shut up, Rodney. You look hot."

* * *

Sheppard: "Christ Rodney, could these pants be any gayer?"

McKay: "Quit whining. The sooner you let Ford get his shots, the sooner I can get them off you. Er, I mean, the sooner you can take them off."

Sheppard: (groans) "Shut _up_ , Rodney. And Ford? Get the hell on with it."

Ford: "Yessir!"

* * *

Ford: "Nice coat, Teal'c!"

Teal'c: "It is made from artificial fibers, but it will suffice."

Ford: "Bears everywhere want to hug you, man!"

Teal'c: "Indeed."

* * *

Ford: "Who're you takin' to the prom, Colonel?"

Mitchell: "Everyone's a goddamn comedian. Vala rented it."

Ford: "Heard she rented it for Dr. Jackson, but he wouldn't wear it?"

Mitchell: "Yeah, for once he had the right idea."

* * *

Vala: (pouting) "I don't see why you wouldn't wear the suit, Daniel. You would have looked even more handsome."

Jackson: "How did you get in here?"

Vala: "Calm down, darling. I'll help you take that nasty sweater off as soon as Ford's done."

Jackson: "Ford? Get her the hell out or the photoshoot's off!"

* * *

Ford: "Whoa. Nice action shot there, Ronon!"

Dex: "You sure I can't wear a thigh holster with this?"

Ford: "Well, three-piece suits don't usually come with thigh holsters."

Dex: "Whatever. It's good for hiding knives."

* * *

Beckett: "You want me like this, laddie? With my tie undone?"

Ford: "Yeah, doc. It looks cool. Sexy."

Beckett: (sighs) "I'm betting this is all Laura's fault. Still, it's for a good cause."

Ford: "Sure is, doc!"

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
